Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a polarizing member, and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display including the polarizing member.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel disposed is between two polarizing plates. The liquid crystal display device applies an electric signal to each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel to change an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and control the amount of light passing through.
The liquid crystal display device is a light receiving device, and requires a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a light source, a light guide plate for improving efficiency of light moving to the liquid crystal display panel and a plurality of optical sheets. A large portion of light emitted from the light source is lost while passing through the light guiding plate and the optical sheets.
The polarizing plates are an absorptive polarizing plate configured to selectively absorb and transmit light, and may absorb about 50% of light transmitted to the liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, a user may view the very small portion of the light emitted from the light source, for example, about 10% or lower of light.
A polarizing member including a wire grid may have improved light transmittance. However, such polarizing member with a wire grid may have increased fabrication costs due to forming the wire grid through a photolithography process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.